Firestar (Productions Universe)
s Flight | team = | ally = | fam = | smaf = all | voice = Kathy Garver | other = }} :Firestar is from the Marvel Productions Universe series . Angelica Jones, also known as Firestar, is a and member of the . Biography It is uncertain whether or not her mother died or walked out on the family, but Angelica was raised by her father. Although they never had much money, the kind hearted Mr. Jones proved an attentive father and therefore her home life was a relatively happy one. Angelica's "gifts" began to manifest at an early age and so it took her a little while to gain control over them. Inevitably, however, accidents did occur and after unwittingly melting both a snowman and a dolls house she was given the name "Miss Angelica Jinx" and taunted by the other children. One little rich girl, named , persisted in harassing Angelica throughout her school days, but she never let it get the better of her. In fact on one occasion Bonnie's bullying lead to the discovery of Angelica's favorite gift, the power of flight. Not long after this happy revelation her new found ability was put to good use. While visiting her father at his job on a construction site, she disguise saved his life by flying him to safety when part of the high story building he was working on collapsed beneath him. From then on she realized that her powers could be used to really help people and save lives. During her senior year in high school, Firestar was born. Having been framed for stealing the school's golden trophy cup and wrongfully suspended, Angelica sewed together a costume and set out to prove her innocence by catching the guilty party. Her plan worked, the two culprits were expelled and Angelica's name was cleared. The uncertainty she felt over what she should do next soon dissolved when The tracked her down and asked her to join them. She accepted and was consequently trained. This is where she met fellow X-Man, and future Spider-Friend, . The two eventually left the X-Men though remained in contact with them. Angelica first met Peter at an inventor's convention and when he subsequently discovered that she was in fact Firestar, she was enthusiastic over his proposal to join up as a team and it was Angelica who invented the name "The Spider-Friends." Angelica is currently a student at and boards at 's house with , Bobby, and her dog . Background Firestar was voiced by Kathy Garver. Firestar was created specifically for the series and eventually adapted into the comics, five years later, with a radically different origin. She even got her own series. The character was based on Mary Jane Watson, who did not appear in the series. However, the character was not originally going to be Mary Jane but simply used her physical appearance. http://goodcomics.comicbookresources.com/2014/08/22/comic-book-legends-revealed-485/2/ Contrary to rumors, she was not a replacement for Human Torch but was part of the initial series pitch. Her name was originally Heatwave. It was possibly changed to avoid being confused with the DC Comics supervillain Heat Wave. John Romita, Sr. provided the initial design for the character. http://goodcomics.comicbookresources.com/2016/03/13/follow-the-path-firestar/ External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Angelica Jones (Earth-8107) at Marvel Database *Angelica Jones (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Category:Mutants (Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends) Category:Heroes (Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends) Category:Original Character Category:Spider-Friends (Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends) Category:X-Men (Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends)